Je m'appelle Riku
by Kafka Tamura
Summary: Une rencontre fortuite. Je marchais, sans but précis. Et lui... il était là. Au coin de la rue. À être moi, presque exactement. Riku/Néo, léger yaoi!


**Titre: **_Je m'appelle Riku_**  
Genre: **_Supernatural, Drama, un peu de romance__  
_**Rating: **_T__  
_**Personnages: **_Riku et Néo-Riku(Répliku), ainsi que mention de Sora et Kairi._

**Note: **_Texte écrit pour le défi Néo-Riku. J'ai décidé de le publier un peu en avance, vu que ça fait longtemps qu'il est écrit. J'ai mis Supernatural comme genre parce que selon moi c'est fantaisiste, mais si vous le voulez, il existe aussi une explication tout à fait réaliste (par contre elle est beaucoup plus tordue et étonnamment je l'aime moins). Si vous ne la voyez pas, demandez-moi, je vous expliquerai. Il y a aussi un peu de romance, mais ce n'est pas vraiment le point central de ce texte. Une dernière chose : c'est triste. J'ai failli pleurer en l'écrivant. Bon après peut-être que ça vous touchera pas autant... mais j'aime mieux prévenir!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

C'est comme se regarder dans un miroir.

Je le fixe. Il me fixe. Le silence est impénétrable. C'est mon reflet avec la même surprise que moi, mais exprimée légèrement différemment – les yeux, peut-être, ou la bouche.

Une rencontre fortuite. Je marchais dans la rue. Seul, comme il m'arrive souvent. Je marchais, sans but précis. Je déambulais, serait-il juste de dire.

Et lui... il était là. Au coin de la rue. À être _moi_, presque exactement.

Je lève la main droite, il lève la gauche. Confusion, trouble, je lis mes propres émotions sur son visage.

Les théories s'enchainent sans ordre logique dans ma tête. J'ai un frère jumeau. On m'a cloné. Des extraterrestres ont fait une deuxième copie de moi. La nature nous a fait une blague.

Il penche la tête sur le côté, je l'imite sans le vouloir. Je ne sais même plus s'il est mon reflet ou si je suis le sien. Peut-être que ça n'a aucune importance.

Je pose enfin la question qui me brûle les lèvres, et ce, en même temps que lui :

- Qui es-tu?

~xxx~

Je m'appelle Riku. J'ai bien sûr un nom de famille, mais il n'est d'aucun intérêt. Je m'appelle donc Riku et j'ai dix-sept ans. Tout cela est bien normal, tout à fait normal. Atrocement banal.

J'ai souvent rêvé de changement. Je pourrais m'en mordre les doigts maintenant, mais à dire vrai, ce n'est pas du tout le cas. Je suis intrigué, et appelé par ce mystère à résoudre.

_Néo_. Drôle de nom – si on peut appeler ça un nom. Je l'ai vu, il était écrit sur sa main. Je lui ai demandé «pourquoi tu ne peux pas simplement me le dire?». Il m'a répondu, avec la même voix que la mienne: «tu ne peux pas simplement me le dire?».

~xxx~

Je m'appelle Néo. C'est un drôle de prénom, je sais. Je n'ai pas de nom de famille non plus. J'ai zéro an. C'est aussi un drôle d'âge.

J'ai rencontré Riku aujourd'hui. Les coïncidences, je n'y crois pas. Je devais le rencontrer un jour ou l'autre. Ce jour a simplement été aujourd'hui.

Je n'ai pas de bons sentiments à son égard. Je n'en ai pas de mauvais non plus. On m'a construit pour lui ressembler. Je ne sais pas pourquoi et ne le saurai jamais.

~xxx~

Je m'appelle Riku. C'est un prénom de quatre lettres, qui m'affuble depuis ma naissance. Mon père l'a choisi pour moi, apparemment. Ma mère n'a rien dit.

Je suis un lycéen normal. Chaque jour, je me rends à mon école pour étudier. Je ne sais pas encore quoi faire de mon futur. Tout ce que je sais avec certitude, c'est que je ne veux pas être normal. Je veux voir le monde.

J'ai revu Néo. Il ne m'a rien dit. Il est assez silencieux, je l'ai remarqué. Je me demande encore ce qu'il est. Il ne m'a donné aucune réponse. Il se contente d'apparaître devant moi, sans rien dire. Il attend que je résolve moi-même le casse-tête.

~xxx~

J'ai un prénom : Néo. Un prénom qui ne veut rien dire, qui veut tout dire. Trois lettres, sans aucune signification. L'inscription sur ma main me l'a imposé. Je n'ai pas de parents.

Je ne suis pas lycéen. Je ne suis rien. Je suis son reflet, moins tout ce qu'il est réellement. Je n'ai aucun futur et aucun passé. Je n'ai de présent que lui.

Riku ne sait pas comment réagir face à moi. Moi non plus je ne sais pas comment réagir. Quand je suis avec à lui, je ne peux rien faire qu'il ne fasse déjà. Les seuls mots que je peux dire sont ceux qu'il me lance, avec le même point d'interrogation.

~xxx~

Je suis Riku. J'habite un monde qui ne me définit pas assez. J'aimerais aller ailleurs. Je veux la liberté. Je n'ai que dix-sept ans et rêve d'un radeau en bois, qui m'amène loin, très loin.

Je vois la mer. Mon petit village, sur une ile, est entourée par l'océan. Cet étendue d'eau m'appelle pour que je la traverse. Tous les jours, je sens l'air salé qui s'incruste partout, je sens le sable sous mes pieds nus après les cours.

La plage. C'est là que Néo vient me voir en général. Nous regardons le soleil qui se couche. Parfois, je tente un coup d'œil en coin, qu'il oubli souvent de me rendre. C'est dans ces moments que je réalise qu'il n'est pas tout à fait mon reflet.

~xxx~

Je suis Néo. Je rêve de liberté – si seulement je pouvais rêver, si seulement je savais ce qu'est la liberté. Je n'ai que zéro an et rêve d'un monde où je ne serais pas qu'un reflet.

La mer. Cette odeur salée. Je la déteste. Je déteste tout ce qu'il aime. Je suis son reflet, mais parfois je n'ai plus envie de l'être. Alors je décide de détester tout ce que j'aime.

J'aime aller le voir sur la plage. Le sable, doux sous mes pieds, son visage lorsqu'il regarde le soleil couchant. C'est le même visage que le mien, mais je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de le voir. Un reflet ne peut pas simplement se regarder dans la glace.

~xxx~

Riku, c'est le prénom qu'on m'a donné et que j'ai accepté contre mon gré. Des fois, je me demande si je serais la même personne, si je n'avais pas ces lettres comme appellation.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé d'aller dans l'eau. C'est l'été, il fait chaud, le soleil plombe et la plage est ouverte. Tous ces gens en maillot de bain. Les filles en bikinis qui tentent de m'approcher.

Je réalise, la tête complètement sous l'eau, en me laissant ballotté par les courants marins, que Néo n'apparait jamais quand je ne suis pas seul. La plage ne pourra plus être notre lieu de rendez-vous.

~xxx~

Néo, c'est le prénom qu'on m'a gravé sur la main et qui me définit en entier. Je ne serais pas la même personne s'il n'ornait pas le dessus de ma main droite.

Riku a décidé d'aller à la plage, alors qu'elle est ouverte. Il se laisse entrainer par les courants, jouant dangereusement avec sa vie. Tout en le regardant de loin, je souhaite fortement sa mort. S'il disparaissait, j'aurais peut-être droit à ma vie.

Il a décidé d'aller au parc pour me rencontrer. Il y a un petit creux, à l'abri de tous les regards, où je peux apparaître devant lui. Il s'est couché, les yeux fermés. J'ai pu le regarder, assis comme il l'était juste avant. L'observer, détailler chaque coins et recoins de son visage. Pour savoir me définir.

~xxx~

Je suis Riku et j'aime me baigner. L'eau qui me recouvre, le soleil qui plombe lorsque j'en sors, la terre qui s'enfonce sous mes pieds. L'été, c'est les vacances et la baignade.

J'ai revu Sora aujourd'hui. Ça faisait très longtemps. Depuis qu'il est avec Kairi, il me néglige. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Je ne suis pas jaloux. Étrangement. Ni fâché.

Néo m'observait. Je sais qu'il me regarde toujours. Quand je l'ai vu, par la suite, il n'a rien voulu me dire, comme d'habitude. Quand je lui ai parlé de Sora, j'ai cru lire de la haine sur son visage. Je me suis demandé si j'avais la même expression.

~xxx~

Je suis Néo et je déteste me baigner. L'eau qui m'étouffe, le soleil qui m'aveugle lorsque j'en sors, la terre dans laquelle mes pieds s'enfoncent et s'emprisonnent.

Riku a vu Sora, son ami d'enfance. Kairi n'était pas là, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Riku se fout de Sora, même s'il fait semblant du contraire, et de Kairi. Moi je les déteste; je compense.

Quand Riku m'a parlé de Sora, j'ai cru lire de l'interrogation sur son visage. Son visage que j'ai détaillé, encore une fois. Ses yeux verts, pleins d'une vie qui n'est pas la mienne. J'ai songé à les lui arracher et à me les mettre, mais j'ai réalisé que j'avais les mêmes.

~xxx~

Riku, c'est le nom qu'on me lance pour attirer mon attention. Sauf les professeurs, ceux-là utilisent mon nom de famille. Les vacances sont finis, l'automne est morne et sans surprise.

Je ne sais toujours rien de Néo. Je n'en ai parlé à personne. J'ai peur qu'il disparaisse si je le faisais. Je ne sais même pas s'il existe réellement. Je redoute de me réveiller un jour et de me rendre compte qu'il a disparu – ou pire, qu'il n'a jamais existé.

Ces temps-ci, il m'a l'air triste. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que je suis moi-même déprimé. Je me demande s'il est véritablement mon reflet, ou s'il a une existence propre à lui-même. Est-ce qu'il existe pour une autre raison que de me ressembler?

~xxx~

Néo, c'est le nom qu'il me lance. Riku est le seul à le connaître – à _me_ connaître – et le seul à l'employer. Il me le dit souvent sans aucune raison, peut-être simplement pour s'assurer que j'existe.

Je sais tout de Riku, sauf ce qu'il pense de moi. Je ne sais pas non plus ce que je pense de lui. Tout serait plus simple s'il n'existait pas, mais je n'existerais pas non plus.

Riku est déprimé depuis un moment. Je voudrais lui remonter le moral, mais c'est impossible pour moi. Je voudrais aussi qu'il soit si déprimé qu'il se suicide : je pourrais alors prendre sa place. Étonnamment, je préférerais la première option.

~xxx~

Riku, c'est la malédiction qui me suit depuis toujours. Je ne sais pas ce qu'en sont les conditions, ni même si elles s'appliquent vraiment, mais parfois, je me dis que c'est mon nom qui m'a créé, et pas l'inverse.

Novembre. C'est le mois de mon anniversaire. Sora va me donner un cadeau que je n'aimerai pas, Kairi va me souhaiter une belle journée avec sa voix qui me fatigue, mes parents vont me préparer un repas que je détesterai.

Néo ne me souhaitera pas un joyeux anniversaire. Il faudrait déjà que je lui dises les mots pour qu'il puisse les utiliser.

~xxx~

Néo, c'est la malédiction qui me suit depuis toujours. La principale condition est que je ne peux faire que ce que Riku a déjà fait, ce qui m'enlève toute liberté. Mon nom m'empêche d'être moi-même.

Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de Riku. La pire journée de l'année pour lui, je le sais bien. Je ne peux apparaître devant lui qu'à la pause de midi, sur le toit. Personne n'y est sauf lui, vu le temps froid et le vent qui y est insupportable.

Il me regarde. Je peux presque voir naitre sur ses lèvres les mots qu'il ne veut pas me dire. Nous restons tous deux silencieux, à nous observer. Il me sert finalement dans ses bras, sans prévenir. Je ne peux rien faire, ni lui répondre, ni le repousser.

~xxx~

Je m'appelle Riku et la période de Noël approche à grand pas. C'est l'effervescence tout autour de moi. Je déteste cette période de l'année. J'ai hâte que l'été revienne.

Je vois de plus en plus souvent Néo; je suis de plus en plus souvent seul. Les gens qui me tiennent lieu de famille et amis me délaissent pour acheter des cadeaux – certains pour moi d'ailleurs. Moi je n'achète de cadeaux pour personne.

Je voudrais en donner un à Néo, mais il ne pourrait même pas le prendre, ni l'ouvrir. Je ne sais pas non plus ce que je pourrais lui offrir. La liberté ne s'emballe pas dans un joli sac.

~xxx~

Je porte le nom de Néo et Noël est aujourd'hui. Riku est dans sa chambre, dans l'attente de la soirée qu'il redoute déjà. Il déteste les fêtes et ne sait pas exactement pourquoi – peut-être parce qu'à ses yeux, elles n'ont aucun sens.

Je n'ai aucun sentiment vis-à-vis des fêtes, pour ma part. Je suis aux côtés de Riku en ce moment, il me regarde. De la tendresse, dans son regard? Ai-je le même?

Riku se lève. Il se dirige vers le miroir et revient vers moi. Je vois à son regard qu'il veut que je fasse de même. Je me lève, m'installe devant la glace. Je l'entends me dire qu'il s'agit de son cadeau. Je vois un sourire dans la glace; je ne sais plus lequel de nous deux sourit réellement.

~xxx~

Je me nomme Riku et Noël est passé. Janvier est là. Avec sa neige, sa déprime. Ma déprime plutôt.

J'ai toujours eu l'impression de ne pas tout à fait exister. Néo me prouve qu'on peut encore moins exister. Je devrais peut-être m'en sentir soulagé, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Néo n'est pas moi. Je l'ai réalisé depuis longtemps. Il est beaucoup plus que mon reflet. J'aimerais le lui signifier clairement, mais j'ignore comment faire. Si je lui laissais ma vie, la prendrait-il?

~xxx~

Je m'appelle Néo et Riku est le seul à connaître mon prénom, parce que je n'existe pas.

Riku est assis sur le sol. Il a un couteau, dans ses mains. Dehors, la neige tombe, tombe, tombe, isole tout de son blanc manteau.

Il la lève, l'abaisse sur son poignet. J'aimerais le retenir – même si c'est ce que j'ai toujours souhaité. Je le fixe; il me murmure des mots que je ne veux pas entendre. Je ne peux pleurer que parce que des larmes inondent son visage.

~xxx~

Je m'appelle Riku. C'est le nom que j'ai depuis cette fameuse nuit. Il a remplacé l'ancien, celui dont je ne voulais pas.

J'ai gagné la liberté. Je rêve de voir le monde, de construire un radeau qui m'emporterait loin de ce froid hiver, loin de cette maison où je suis étranger. J'ai hâte à l'été pour pouvoir me baigner dans l'océan, cette mer que j'ai toujours détesté parce qu'_il_ l'aimait.

La cicatrice sur mon poignet me fait mal. Je la gratte, je l'ouvre pour mieux la laisser cicatrisé à nouveau. Je ne veux surtout pas oublier.

~xxx~

_«Néo, je crois que je t'aime. Aimer son double, c'est bizarre, mais c'est pas possible autrement. Je veux que tu vives, même si moi je meurs. C'est de l'amour, ça, non? Néo, dis-moi... est-ce que tu m'aimes toi? Tu me détestes, non? Je l'ai toujours su. À cause de moi, tu peux pas être libre. T'inquiète pas, je vais disparaître. C'est mon ultime cadeau. Tu auras droit à ton existence, maintenant.»_


End file.
